sex addition
by Gaara's Secret Mistress
Summary: "Lets make a deal" Sasuke said running his finger down Sakura cheek "What kinda deal" "Sex deal" her eyes went wide "I don't know" "You like me don't you"
1. Chapter 1

I don't own nothing

**I don't own nothing **

**Summary: "Lets make a deal" Sasuke said running his finger down Sakura cheek "What kinda deal" "Sex deal" her eyes went wide "I don't know" "You like me don't you"**

**Chapter 1 **_I__ bet_

"Sasuke" Sasuke was looking out the window "SASUKE"

"What" he said annoyed looking at the spiky haired blue eyed blond

"I been calling you forever"

"You only called me twice"

"If you answer me I would only have to call you once"

"Dope, think about what you just said"

"You were ignoring me"

"Of course I was"

"I knew you wouldn't do that to me"

"Idiot"

"Hey you liar"

"I didn't lie you weren't listening"

"Don't get mad at me cause your moody"

He glared at the blond "I'm. Not. Moody."

"Whatever"

"What did you want"

"I forgot"

"Your telling me you called me for nothing"

"You've got laid in a while is that why your-"If you call me moody one more time"

Naruto stood up from his desk "Teme I'm gonna help you"

"Did what"

"Get a girlfriend"

"I don't need your help getting a girl"

"I have more experience than you"

"Just cause you have a girl don't mean you have more experience than me"

"Really where your girl"

"None of your damn business"

"That what I thought " Sasuke grab Naruto by his orange and black shirt "calm down I said I'll help"

"I don't need your help"

"Really how about a wager"

"Hn"

"You have the end of the month to find a girl or I'll find one for you"

"And when you loose you can't eat ramen for 2 weeks"

"You'll have to go around the school saying I'm the greatest nin"

They shook on it..


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Finding the girl

**Chapter 2 **_Finding the girl_

Sasuke looked around the hallway but he haven't found the girl he wanted and walked into first period he try again after this period. When Sasuke walked in the classroom his onyx eye was caught by emerald green eyes. He walked pass the pink hair girl to his best friend and sat next to him.

"I found the girl"

"Who"

"Sitting next to your girl"

"INO"

"No you idiot Sakura"

"Oh" Sasuke got up and walked over towards Sakura

Sakura heart almost stop looking Sasuke walk over toward her or was she imaging him walking over here to her.

"Ino I think Sasuke coming over here" Sakura whisper

Ino looked at Sasuke then back at Sakura "Yeah he's coming over here" Sakura signed in relief now she knows she wasn't seeing things "But why is he coming over here"

"I don't know"

"I can guess its to see you"

"Why would he wanna see me"

"Well I don't know lets see Hinata with his best friend and I'm with Kiba"

"He could wanna-"No he wants to see you and he will" Before Sakura could say another word Ino grab Hinata and they left from their seat to their boyfriend then


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **_The Deal_

Sasuke sat next to Sakura.

"Its good your by yourself"

"Why"

"It makes it easy to talk to you"

"And why-"Sakura just be quiet and let me ask you something" She started to ask what was it he wanted to ask but Sasuke cover her mouth "I think your beautiful" he said removing his hand and looking at her.

She didn't say anything but she didn't have to her cheeks turn red and Sasuke smirked 'Maybe this will be easier then I thought'

"I think your very good-looking" she said turn redder

"Hn" he ran his fingers along her cheek "Lets make a deal"

"What kinda deal"

"Sex deal"

Her eyes went wide "I don't know"

"You like me don't you" she nodded "then what's the problem"

'What wrong if I do sleep with him' she thought

Sasuke turn her to face him "Listen Sakura if we sleep together you can't sleep with anyone but me"

"And you"

"Why would I sleep with someone while I sleep with" She thought about he didn't say he wouldn't but he never said he would "Well do we have a deal"

"Yes" he smirked then lean forward and claim her lips with his.

When Sasuke lips touch Sakura's she gasp and he used that to his advantage by deepen the kiss. Sakura put her hand on Sasuke shoulder to stop him but his hands went down her lower back and brought her closer.

"Sasuke" she said in between kisses "I-we need to stop we're still in class"

"I know" he said kissing her neck

"Sasuke Uchiha this is not sex class" said Kakashi

Sasuke pulled away from Sakura "Sorry Kakashi" he looked back at Sakura "Be ready for whatever I throw your way" he got up and walked to his seat.

Sakura bit her lip she couldn't believe she actually agree to give her virginity to Sasuke Uchiha.

**What were you think **

'I wasn't it happened so fast and she can't tell Sasuke she change her mind cause he may never talk to her again or worse and ask another girl'

**Are you really willing to give your virginity to some guy who doesn't love you**

'He not some guy plus I love him'

**What about Ino and Hinata**

'I'm not gonna tell them'

"Sakura"

**They're your best friends**

'No one can know what I agree to'

**And what if Sasuke tells**

She frown she hadn't thought of that

"Sakura"

'I hope he would keep it between me and him'

Ino hit her in the arm and Sakura wince then looked at her "Are you death forehead"

"No" Sakura hit Ino in the arm

"Why didn't you answer when I called you"

"So you hit me"

"What else could I did to get your attention"

"How about tapping me"

Ino thought about it then shrugged and Sakura hit her again

"Hey stop" Ino hit Sakura "hitting me"

"Then stop hitting me" Sakura hit Ino

"You hit me first" Ino hit Sakura again

"Actually Ino you hit Sakura first" Hinata said

"Maybe if some" Ino hit Sakura "Was paying attention I wouldn't have to hit her"

"Maybe if you try" Sakura hit Ino "Tapping me I woulda answer you"

"Don't get mad at me cause" Hinata got between Sakura and Ino "you space out so much"

"I. Do. Not"

"Do. Too"

"Do-"Shut up both of you"

They looked up to see Kakashi-sensei standing in front of them "Sorry Kakashi-sensei" Ino and Sakura said together.

The bell rung and Sakura went to her locker to get her books for next class but she didn't expect to have someone waiting for her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **Surprise

After the bell rung Sasuke walked out of class and started to walk to his locker change his mine then head to her locker. She walked out the class by herself which was good for him but she wasn't looking up until she came to her locker then she froze and a smirked appeared on his face.

"Hey I thought I wait for you by your locker"

"Is this going to be a normal thing"

"Until you get comfortable seeing me around you"

Sakura blushed she was already comfortable and excited that Sasuke wanted to be around her. To her it was a dream come true to him it was just something he did with any other girl. 

"So what do you after school"

"Well today I'm not doing anything" 

"You answer the wrong question"

"I usually help Ino at her mother's flower shop"

"How long do you stay there"

"Not that long"

"How long"

"3 or 5 hours"

"Well today your not working so I'll picked you up by the gym"

"Ok" He moved off her locker then kissed her and headed to class.

She walked to class a little nervous and also excited to see what Sasuke had waiting for her after school but also a little sad that Sasuke didn't really care about her. She bit her lip knowing that she already knew this before he even ask her to make a deal with him all she has to do is not put her heart too much into this and she should be fine or at least she hope.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 ****Her first time**

**AN/ the moment you been waiting for lemon scene in this chapter**

Sakura was walking out the class very slowly she just realize she was nervous and unsure she could go through with sleeping with him.

'If I didn't wanna do it today would he be mad'

**He probably just do some other girl**

She frowned and started to walk regular he wasn't gonna do any girl but her at least for right now. She arrive at the gym and saw Sasuke lean against the wall with his arms cross and she walked closer to him until he notices her.

"Hey" he said

"Hi"

"Lets go" she nodded and followed behind him

Sasuke stop and waited for her to catch up then slid his hand in hers. She blushed and he smirked all the way to his red Mustang than you could see your reflection in. He opened the door for her and she got in then he drove to his house. The ride to his house was quiet and he glance her way she seem to be deep in thought but he just hope she won't change her mind. When the light turn red he lean over then kissed her and she gasp he took that chance to deepen the kiss a little bit. He pulled away and show a blushed appear on her cheeks then finish driving to his house. He pulled up to his 2 story house he shared with his brother and smirked when he seen his brother car not in the drive way. He got out the car and waited for to get out but she was debating whether to leave her stuff or not.

"You can leave your stuff in the car" she nodded and follow him to his front door.

When he opened the door Sakura gasp at how stunning his house was. The living room had creamy tannish color while the carpet was a pastel yellow with dark pinewood furnisher with pale yellow soft cotton seats . She followed him to the kitchen it was wall like the living room.

"Want anything to drink"

"Soda"

He opened the fridge and poured sierra mist into a cup then handed it her. She beginning drinking it and glance at Sasuke who was watching her very closely. Sasuke couldn't help but to watch her body he started with her creamy color face that had a touch of blushed on her cheeks and lets not forget her emerald green eyes or those heart shaped lips that begged him to kiss. He liked her hair it wasn't too long but it wasn't to short. Then there was her body trapped in the school uniform. He could see her nipples pressed against her white dresser shirt then he glanced down at her short skirt that came just above her knees where he could see her long legs that would fit perfectly around his waist as he pushed himself into. He couldn't take it anymore he took the cup out her hand put it on the counter then kissed her and she kissed him back. He smirked against her lips then deepen the kissed.

Sakura put her arms around Sasuke neck while he was rubbing and grabbing her hips as they kissed. 'I can't believe tomorrow I won't be a virgin'

Sakura gasped as Sasuke wrapped her legs around his waist and grab her breast. He played with her nipples as he kissed her neck and she couldn't help but moaned while he pushed her to the edge but she knew this was only the beginning. Sasuke moved his mouth back over hers as he undid her shirt then kissed her beautiful soft delicate breasts. She was moaning again.

"You like it more when I get your bra off" He started to take her bra off but stopped and looked her then picked up her shirt. "Come on lets go to the my bedroom maybe next time we'll did it in the kitchen"

Sakura smiled as Sasuke carried her all the way upstairs to his bedroom and laid her on his bed. Less than a minute they were kissing again and Sakura was pulling him closer as she deepen the kisses. While she was kissing he was unhooking her white bra then he feel her soft fingers against his chest as she took his shirt off. He pulled his mouth a away to catch his breath and to let her removed his shirt off him. She looked at him and he saw her blushed he smirked and took that as approve then he took one of her nipples into his mouth. He sucked on her nipple while he played with the other. She moaned again and ran her hands through his thick dark spiky hair. He moved his mouth to her neck as his hands were unzipping her skirt and she lifted her hips then he threw her skirt across the room while Sakura started on his pants. He smirked and he left butterfly kissed all over her neck then he groaned when he felt soft fingers against his hard length. He removed her hands and took his pants off then as grab her hips he gradually took off her white cotton panties. He put his mouth over hers then insert a finger inside her and she moaned. Sakura couldn't believe the feeling she was all she wanted to do was feel more. Sasuke as sensing what she wanted he added another finger stretching her. He smirked at how wet and tighter she was then he was those beautiful noises coming from her mouth. Sakura rocked her hips against his fingers and held her hips while licking his fingers.

'She close' he thought

He removed his finger and got off the bed then went to get a condom. Sakura looked to see Sasuke across the room and he was going through his dresser then he turned around walking towards her. He took his underwear off then climbed in the bed and put the condom. He grab her hips then slid himself into her slowly when he saw her bite her lip and he stopped. When she nodded her head he begin moving and gripping her hips then through his head back.

"Damn your tight"

Sakura started moving her hips with his rhythm then he started thrusting faster inside her and he moved his mouth over her breast. Sakura gripped his shoulder and she felt something building up inside her that she couldn't explain then he moved faster than before and before she knew it she was screaming his name. Sasuke was still going he had to make sure she come first then he came shortly after then collapse on top of her and even surely rolled off her pulling her closer to him.

"So how you like your first time"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 ****In Movie Theatre **

Sakura sat in class with her chin in her hands bored then she looked over at Sasuke who was talking to Naruto and he winked at her which made her blushed.

"Hey forehead" Sakura still looking at Sasuke who was now watching her then raise a brow and Ino turned Sakura to look at her. "What's going on with you and Sasuke"

"Nothing" Sakura smiled remembering what happened yesterday

"_Come on lets get something to eat" Sasuke said as he pulled Sakura to her feet handed her on of his t-shirts._

_They walked down the stairs to the kitchen where Sakura lean against the counter while Sasuke went through the fridge finding them something to eat. She watch him in astonishment she couldn't believe he could let alone cook her something._

" _Come here" _

_She walked over to him then looked at what he made which was fruit with vanilla ice cream on it. "Are you gonna feed it to me" _

_He smirked and pulled a strawberry with ice cream on it to Sakura mouth then she bit down on it. After finishing the strawberry she licked his fingers then sucked on them and he pulled his fingers out her mouth. She smiled taking a strawberry putting it to his mouth and he ate it then did what she did to his fingers to hers. About five minutes later Sasuke moving knocking stuff off the counter then put Sakura on top of the counter with his mouth over hers and her legs around his waist then he opened her legs taking a condom from his pocket. He took her against the counter pounding into her and she gripped his shoulder as he drove fast then hard. He took the ice cream and put on her breast then took it into his mouth which made her scream. He licked her nipple and squeeze the other one then took that one into his mouth. He slammed into her deeper and deeper then she moaned. He kissed her neck as he sped up as he felt her tighten around him sure enough she came seconds later with Sasuke following behind her. He pulled out throwing the condom away then picked her up and took her upstairs where they did it in the shower._

"Liar your blushing"

"So I send sometime with him and there something going on"

"It good to see your happy" Hinata said

"Thank you Hinata"

"So can you hang out with us today" Hinata asked

"I dunno"

"She probably doing something with _Sasuke_" Ino said

Sakura frowned "What are you doing"

"Movies" Ino said

"I thought ya went to the movies yesterday"

"We were suppose to but Ino and Kiba never showed up and didn't say anything"

"Sure I'll go to the movies with you Hinata"

"Are you sure Sasuke gonna be ok with that"

"I don't need Sasuke permission"

Ino shrugged and Hinata smiled "Ok so you, me, Naruto, Ino and Kiba"

At the Konoha Movie theatre later that evening Sakura stood against the wall with Hinata and Naruto waiting on Ino and Kiba.

"Why are ya just standing here" Sasuke asked walking up to them

"What are you doing here" Sakura asked

"Hello to you too"

"Now that everyone here lets go" Naruto said

"Wait what about Ino and Kiba"

"There not coming" Hinata said

Naruto brought everyone ticket and snack with Hinata holding his hand. Sasuke had his arm around Sakura waist when he saw guys looking at her and kissing her neck as they walked through the theatre then into the one playing the movie they wanted to see. They spilt up Naruto wanted to be in middle but Sasuke wanted to be in the back while Hinata and Sakura really didn't care as long as they could see the movie. Sasuke and Sakura sat in the back corner with no one on the roll by them then the fact that the next five roll had few people. Sasuke whether just stay home and rent a movie and since he knew the movie would bore him cause Naruto picked he'll have his fun with Sakura.

Sakura thought the movie Naruto picked was boring wonder why they let Naruto of all people to pick the movie she ate her popcorn. Sasuke took the popcorn out of Sakura hand and put it on the floor then kissed her. Sakura gripped his shoulder while kissing him back then Sasuke undid her jeans and slid his finger in her pants. Sasuke smirked at how wet, warm and tight she was. Sakura gasped pulling away looking at him and he just kissed her again shoving another finger into her then she moan into his mouth. Sasuke thrust his fingers deeper and his tongue in her mouth then Sakura gripped his shoulder tighter. With his free hand unbutton her shirt and took her nipple into his mouth while Sakura bit her lip to keep from moaning then he tugged on her nipple. She moaned and he smirked then watched her hips move against his fingers. Sakura tugged on Sasuke hair and he kissed her then she screamed into his mouth coming. Sasuke fixed Sakura jeans then stood up pulling her with him and they left out the theatre.

"Sasuke where are we going"

"Somewhere where I can fuck you"

"Your house"

"No probably my car"

"Your car"

"I need to be in you now"

He pulled her into the parking lot looking for his car.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **The Distraction

As soon as he got the car opened Sakura was laying down in the back seat with her legs opened and Sasuke on top of her putting on a condom. Her shirt mostly opened was the only thing Sasuke let her keep on while he kept on his shirt and pants at his ankles then he took her mouth. He soon position himself then shoved himself into her wet, tight and warm entrance while thrusting his tongue down her throat. Sasuke thrust in her and she moaned then he smirked. He had his hands on her waist while he wedge himself deeper into her and he begin move inside her long, hard strokes he seemed unable to restrain himself. She clutched his broad shoulders while he pounded deeper into her as he kissed his way to her neck then worked his way to those hard nipples of hers. Her sex contracted hard around his cock and began to burn. Frantic to ease it, she pushed her hips to meet his thrusts. He couldn't help but go harder then faster and faster until she chocked on her moans. His thrusts soon grew violet made her screamed then her orgasm was breaking in wave of ecstasy. His pelvis slamming into hers deeply then he climax. They were both breathing hard and sticky after Sasuke came as his forehead lean against hers. He was moving the hair out her face when he pulled out of her then took her mouth again. There was a knock on the window that stop him. He pulled away to see who it was then cursed and hand Sakura her clothes.

"Get dress the dobe outside" Sakura got dress quickly as she could when Sasuke opened the door blocking anyone from seeing her until she touched his shoulder. "What do you want"

"Nothing just wanted to know what happened to you I thought you left until I seen your car" Sasuke shrugged and Sakura was flushed when she looked at Hinata who was smiling.

Naruto put his arm around Hinata and turn to leave "See you tomorrow Sakura"

"Bye Hinata"

Naruto and Sasuke just nodded to each other then Sasuke turn to Sakura "Ready to go" she nodded

The next day in class Sakura sat Hinata who sat between her and Ino thinking about last night in Sasuke car.

'I glad it was Hinata who caught me and Sasuke'

**If was Ino she be telling everyone**

"Forehead how was the movies"

"Boring"

"Really and I heard Sasuke was there" Sakura blushed "Apparently it wasn't"

"The movie was boring" Hinata defending Sakura

Sakura smiled "Yeah Sasuke was there"

"What was the movie about"

She frowned she knew where this was going "At least I actually show up to the movies"

Ino glared at Sakura "But if your not watching what's the point of being there in the first place"

"How do you know I wasn't watching it"

Hinata coughed "Sakura and Ino"

Sakura looked at Hinata but Ino wasn't listening "Don't try to play dumb Sakura everyone made out in the theatre at least once in there life"

"Talking out of experiences"

Ino blushed "Whatever you know you did"

"It doesn't matter does it" Hinata said

"It doesn't" Sakura said

"It does" Ino said

"Does not"

"Does too"

"Does not"

"Does too"

"Not"

"Too"

"Not not"

"Too too"

"N-"Whatever your talking about stop it now" Kakashi said

"Sorry Kakashi-sensei" Ino and Sakura said

"I can't believe you got me in trouble" Ino said

"You got your own self in trouble being nosy" Sakura said

Hinata put her hands on both of their mouth "Be quiet for you both get in trouble again"

Over the next few days Sasuke realize Sakura was becoming a major distraction. He was mad that he haven't slept with her since the movies but she had to work and he had practice. He frowned wishing he could skipped it and be with her but something's he had to do even if he wish he could be else where. He smirked to be able to see her after his practice she was off today and he'll drop by to see what she been doing for the last few days. He might even spend the night with her he had nothing special going on this weekend plus he need to make up the days he missed being inside her. He realize even if she was a distraction he need it for one he been feeling better than he ever felt lately and two he was in no hurry to be home with his brother. He liked his brother no he respected his brother but from the moment he started talking to Sakura on that Monday morning he don't know there something about her that he liked. Maybe it was her charismatic curves. Her beautiful breast. Her magnificent mouth. Her enchanting emerald eyes. Her pleasant and picturesque personality. Her sexy smile. Or maybe it was just her he liked.

**AN/ Sorry next chapter will be long and has at least two sex scene or more I haven't decide yet **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 **

Sakura missed Sasuke she hoped they were still on his deal but she hasn't seen him in the last few days and doesn't know what to think. She sat on her couch in her living room waiting on her popcorn she decide today was about her no Sasuke and anyone else. She heard the beeping from the microwave and got up to get the popcorn but then there was a knock on the door. She went to the door and signed so much for a day to herself then she opened it. She gasped when she saw Sasuke what was he doing here he had practice today.

"Can I come in"

She moved out the way "What are you doing here Sasuke"

"I think we both know why I'm here" she blushed and he smirked then looked around "your mom here"

"No she had a business trip she left this morning and won't be back until late Sunday night"

"So I'll crash her for 2 days"

"What you woulda spend the night here today and Saturday"

"Hn" he walked into the kitchen

"But won't your parents be mad"

"How can they be if there dead"

She ran to Sasuke "I'm sorry I didn't know"

He shrugged "I don't wanna talk" he grab her wrists

She looked at him confused "What are you doing"

He didn't answer her but he did kiss her then undid his pants and pushed her against the kitchen wall. Sasuke pulled her t-shirt over her head then took her mouth again and squeeze her nipples. Sakura gripped his shoulder as he took off her panties then opened her legs and thrust inside her. Her head went back and he gripped her hips as he pushed himself farther inside her then she moan licking her lips. He kissed her neck then worked his way to her breast taking in his mouth. Sakura couldn't believe how much she missed Sasuke touching her and kissing her. She was glad he wanted to send the night and felt bad about talking about his dead parents. Sasuke thrust hard and faster inside her making her whimper then smirked in satisfaction. He missed this; being inside her, making her scream his name, her get red all over, her lips getting puffy, her digging her nails into his shoulder, her getting tight around him, and most of all her miss her.

"S-saaas-suke" she said breathlessly

He looked at her then smirked she was gonna come soon and he plan to make her do multiple on the same one. He pounded faster into her and kissed her neck as he played with her nipples. Sakura moaned every other second and didn't no what Sasuke was doing to her but all she knew was she need to release. She pulled on his hair but he didn't let go of her breast just switch to the other one. She could feel herself burning with need and getting wetter by the second.

"S-s…aa…s-s…uke" she begged

He knew what she wanted and she didn't understand why he wasn't giving it to her. She was hot and sweaty then he gave her what she been begging for but she didn't expect that he give her so much at one time. She screamed and screamed as her orgasms came over. Sasuke release shortly later and they both ended laying on the floor.

He stroked her cheek "Give me a minute and I'll take you to your room"

Sakura looked down at herself "I need a shower" he smirked and she looked at him "why are you smirking"

"Hn"

She frowned and sat up "Don't 'Hn' me Uchiha" He sat up to then gave her a quick kiss and picked her up. "HEY" she put her arms around his neck

Sasuke carried Sakura all the way to her shower and locked the bathroom door then turn on the shower. Sakura was just watching him then she figure whatever place she name they were gonna have sex there. For the last week that all they been doing and she didn't wanna stop as long as she was pleasing Sasuke. Sasuke grab her arm pulling her into the shower with him then kissed her and grab the soap.

"Don't move" he order she nodded

He rubbed the soap on her and massage it then kissed it. Her shoulders were next they got the same treatment plus a little biting after that were her arms they got the same treatment as her neck then came her hand. First he kissed her hand then everyone of her fingers, sucked on them, washed them individually and massage them. Her hips were next and did the same treatment as her neck except he did it very slowly. Next were her long legs and he gave them a special treatment. He took her ankle as kissed his way all up to her waist then wash her slowly then massage. He massage her feet, kissed her feet and washed them then opened her legs for his main destination. He pushed her against the wall then kissed her between her legs and smirked to see her dripping. He couldn't help but taste her he licked her folds then she moaned moving at the same time.

"No moving" he reminded her

"B-but Ssaasuke"

"Move and I'll stop" he lied

She bit her "Can I put my hand on your shoulder" he nodded and she did

He couldn't wait he thrust his tongue into her and she screamed then gripped her hips to keep her where he wanted her. She tasted sweet and something else he couldn't put his name on. Sakura gripped Sasuke shoulder and threw her head back coming she never felt this feeling before and didn't want Sasuke to never get enough her. She wanted him to be with her and her alone she didn't care she was gonna get Sasuke to love her. He couldn't keep his mouth in her anymore because his cock was throbbing and wanted a release bad. He got up and pulled her closer then took her mouth. He put her legs around his waist and thrust inside her then he grab the soap. He almost forgot about her breast. He rubbed the soap on them and squeeze them as he kissed her neck then he pushed them under the spray. Her hair cover her arms and Sasuke moved it then took her mouth. He thrust hard fast and deep inside her. Sakura pulled her mouth away from Sasuke it was getting hard to breathe with water going up her nose and him kissing her at the same time. She gripped his shoulder and pushing her hips to keep up with everyone of his hard deep thrusts then she tried to get the soap but he took it from her.

"Next time I promise"

He took them from the spray and pushed her against the wall then rubbed his hands together. He put his hands in her hair and massage her head then kissed her again. She wrapped her arms around his neck returning all his passionate kisses and he thrust his tongue down her throat as he thrust his cock as far down her as he could. She screamed coming again and Sasuke kissed her neck and sucked on it then pushed them under the spray again getting all the soap out her hair. She flinched the water got cold then Sasuke lean on her forehead and gripped her waist thrusting hard and fast. He came after a few more thrusting then turn off the water and pulled out of her. Sakura put her legs on the ground then stop and looked at Sasuke who had a look she couldn't tell what it was.

"S-Sasuke are you ok"

He ran his hands through his hair "I'm sorry" she looked at him confused "we had sex without a condom"

She didn't say anything but she did looked away and that what scared Sasuke the most.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The following morning Sakura woke up in the bed to find Sasuke in the bed beside her and smiled then climbed out the slowly not to wake him up. She picked up his shirt off the floor then put it on and went to the kitchen. She went through the fridge and grab some stuff then started making breakfast.

Sasuke woke up to smell of cooking and looked beside him to see Sakura gone then got up putting on his pants. He walked to the kitchen and found her with her back turn towards him while she was cooking on the stove then walked up behind her wrapping his arms around her.

"Good morning" Sakura said

"Hn" he kissed her neck

"Sasuke we did that last night"

"If you were in bed we couldn't did it this morning"

She smiled "Breakfast"

He signed and sat down at the kitchen table while she brought him breakfast then sat down across from him. They ate in silence and when they were done they put the dishes in the sink then Sakura dragged Sasuke back to her room.

"I see you change your mine"

"No I didn't I wanna go out"

"Where"

"It doesn't matter"

He frowned "Why can't we just stay here and watch a movie"

"Sasuke"

He signed "Fine we do this then we did what I want"

"Deal" she took off his shirt then handed it to him

He let it drop to the floor and enjoy the view of her breast then she looked at his shirt on the floor. She bend down to pick it up and he walked around her then she picked it up. She turned around to face him and started to hand him his shirt again but he let it drop to the floor again.

"Sasuke" she said flustered

She started to pick it up but he grab her arms then pulled her towards him and kissed her. She pulled away then hit him in the arm and bend down to grab his shirt. Sasuke bend down also and pulled her against his body then unzipped his pants.

"Sasuke what are you doing"

Instead of answering he thrust inside her and she moaned then he grab her arms. He sat her up right putting her arms around his neck as he gripped her hips then thrust hard inside her. She didn't want to start off her day with having sex with Sasuke. They made a deal that he'll do what she want then they do what he wanted not the other way around. Sasuke started going faster and she started choking on her moans then she came. Sasuke kissed her neck and grab her breasts squeezing them then pulled on her nipples. He couldn't believe himself one moment he was watching her pick up his shirt then the next moment he was inside her without a condom again. He couldn't believe how he keeps forgetting about it this doesn't usually happens to him it was something Sakura was doing to him. He let go of her breasts then grab her waist moving faster and harder. He came a minute later with them both collapsing on her floor. Sakura was the first to get up and she didn't look to happy.

"Sasuke how could you" she said sadly

"What are you talking about" he said clueless

"We made a deal" she said angry

He just looked at her then he remember "I'm sorry Sakura but its your fault for taking your clothes off in front of me"

She frowned "My fault" she said pissed

He wished he didn't just say that "Uh…"

"Get out" he looked at her "GET OUT" she threw him his stuff


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 ****Memory Lane **

Sasuke couldn't believe she kicked him out over something she did. Even though he seen her naked countless times reacted like any other guy would. He signed rubbing his face he had to apologize and make it up to her. If he wanted to have sex with her and that stupid bet he made with Naruto he had to consider. He frowned at the thought of him missing her. No. he missed her body nothing more.

Sakura was mad and happy. Mad that he didn't keep up to his deal but also happy at the fact that she was getting to him. She got ready then sat down on the bed she loved him and nobody can tell her different. He may not remember but he saved her.

_**Flashback**_

_5 year old pink short hair girl with a red ribbon in her hair gets pushed down and a group of girls start laughing. "You think your so cute" _

"_You think a ribbon gonna cover that forehead" a girl snatch the ribbon out of Sakura hair then threw it in the mud_

_Sakura looked at girls with tears in her eyes "LEAVE ME ALONE"_

"_What are you gonna do cry"_

"_No she gonna tell sensei"_

"_No she not she gonna cry like a little baby" the rest of the group made baby crying noises_

_Sakura gets up to face them but gets pushed back down and end up falling in a mud puddle then they leave laughing. Sakura tries to get up but slid back into the mud on her butt._

"_Why are you playing in the mud"_

_Sakura looks up to see a boy with black spiky hair and ignores him getting up again but falls then the boy signs grabbing her arm helping her. When she on her feet he lets go and she took step then falls._

_He signs heavily "Are you gonna keep falling"_

_She frowns "I didn't ask for your help" _

_He turns to leave but hesitate after a moment then grabbed her arm pulling her out the mud. He sits down on the bench with her sitting next to him. _

"_Why did you help me after I was being mean to you"_

_He shrugged and she kissed him on the cheek then he frowned wiping his cheek "Sasuke my name and don't do that again"_

_Sakura smiled and nodded "I'm Sakura and thank you"_

"_Hn" Sasuke got up and looked at Sakura but she didn't move "come on" she looked at him confused "my mom say a girl should never walk home alone"_

_She smiled again then jumped off the bench following Sasuke who walked with his hands in his pockets. _

_**Flashback ended **_

She bit her lip 'Wonder why he doesn't remember'

**Something probably happened that he doesn't wanna remember**

The phone interrupt her thoughts and she answered it "Hello"

"Sakura"

Sakura sat back down at the seriousness of Hinata voice "What's wrong"

"Nothing I can't call just to say hello"

"Its Ino"

"More like what she said"

"What she say"

"That I should have sex with Naruto"

Sakura took a deep breath "She wrong you don't have to do anything you don't want to"

"I want to its just-"Your scared"

"No more like-"Worried"

"About the aftermath"

"If he loves you then you have nothing to worry about"

"Thanks Sakura" with that Hinata hung up

Sakura laid down on the bed looking at the ceiling thinking about Sasuke wondering what he was doing and if he was thinking of her.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 **_**Make up sex**_

Sasuke was in his room looking at his ceiling then signed heavily and sat up. He was bored and he was thinking about her then he got up grabbing his keys. He walked out his room locking the door and stopped walking down the hallway when he saw Itachi with friends.

"Sasuke hey" said Deidara

"Sasuke" said Kisame

Sasori just nodded and Itachi looked at Sasuke "Where are you going little brother"

"Out" Sasuke walked passed them but Itachi slammed him against the wall and looked at Sasuke waiting "to see a friend"

"Do I know this 'friend'"

"No"

"What his name"

"Its not a he"

Deidara smiled "I didn't know your brother was a charmer"

Itachi let Sasuke go and Sasuke fixed his clothes then walked towards the door "She must mean something"

Sasuke thought about it "Maybe I don't know yet"

"Have fun little brother" Sasuke nodded and walked out the door then got into his car

Sakura was pacing back and fort then stopped to look at her phone. She signed and continue pacing then signed sitting down. She grab the phone and started dialing to Sasuke number but stopped then realize she didn't have it. She stopped to think then dialed Hinata number.

"Hyuuga residence" said a male voice

"Neji is Hinata there"

He signed "No she went out with Naruto"

Sakura so much for asking Hinata if Naruto had Sasuke number "Thanks anyways"

"Do you want to leave a message"

"No cause its not that important"

Not knowing Sasuke not doing so other girl

Sakura frowned then hung up the phone and heard the door bell ring. She got up and looked out the window then stopped just before started to ran down the hallway to look at herself in the mirror. She took off her shorts and her bra then threw them into her bed. She missed up her hair and walked down the hallway then took a deep breath before she opened the door.

Sasuke waited for Sakura to opened the door and when she did he got hard. He eyed her up and down then smirked. "Is that for me" she asked looking at the bag in his hand

He nodded then handed it to her and she let him come in. She put the bag on the table in the dinning room and went through it. As she went through it her lilac shirt was raising up and he almost came in his pants when he saw her black lace panties fit her tight little ass. He walked into the room and lean against the wall watching her reacting she smiled then looked his way. He didn't expect her to throw her arms around his neck and kissed him. He kissed her back but she pulled away.

"Thank you for the shirt and flowers" she grab the bag then walked out the room and he followed her. She put the bag on her dresser then turn to him "what are we gonna do"

"About what"

"I don't think I can do the deal with you anymore"

"You want a real relationship"

She smiled "Yes exactly"

"Ok" his mouth before he thought about it

But it didn't matter "Oh Sasuke" she walked to him and took his hand then pulled him to her.

He lean forward to kiss her but she kissed his cheek and put her hands into his pants then grab his cock. He groaned at her soft fingers around the head of his cock and licked his lips as he closed his eyes.

Sakura smiled at Sasuke then pulled him toward her and she walked backwards towards the bed. She turn then pushed him on the bed and took his pants off. She climb into the bed and he tried to reach for her but she just pushed him back down on the bed.

"Relax Sasuke I'll take care of you"

He grab her wrist before she got a chance to grab his cock and he pulled her then took her mouth. "Since I hurt you let me make it up to you"

She smiled and kissed him "What do you have in mind"

"Lay down" she did "put your arms above your head" she did

He kissed her and put his hands in hers then his hands down her arm. His hands went down her breast then down her stomach and to under her shirt. He took her shirt off throwing it on the floor then stopped and looked at her hard nipples. Her head went back as he moved his mouth to her breast and his hands grab her waist and took her panties off. He kissed his way down her body and grabbed her ankle then kissed it. He kissed his way up her leg when he reach her inner thigh he licked and sucked her. Sakura reach for Sasuke but when she did he thrust his tongue inside her and she moaned letting her hands drop to her side. Sasuke looked up to find Sakura eyes closed and her licking her lips then he pulled away.

"Touch your breast" he said she just looked at him then moved her hands to her breast and grab her breast. "do it slowly"

She ran her fingers up and down her nipples slowly then bit her lip. Sasuke went back to between her leg but was using his fingers as he kissed her stomach. Sakura couldn't believe she was touching herself and like him watching her do it but she prefer Sasuke touching her. Sakura pulled on her aching nipples and moaned when Sasuke thrust his fingers deeper inside her then he moved his mouth to her bellybutton. He kissed around then thrust his warm and wet tongue in it.

"Sasuke" she begged

He looked at her "Tell me what you want"

"Your mouth over my breast and you fucking me"

'And your love'

He smirked then took his fingers out of her and grab a condom from his pants. She opened her legs before he asked and he grab her by the waist pulling her closer then lean over her. He took her nipple into his mouth and rubbed his erection against her damp folds then a moan came from one of them. Sasuke knew once he get inside her he would come so he decide to make her come before and while he was fucking her. Sakura grab Sasuke shoulders as her head went back and he took her other nipple into his mouth then she came. He smirked then put on the condom and enter her with a hard thrust. He groaned she was so tight and ready for him that he had to kissed her. It felt like it been forever since the last time he fuck her and not earlier. He was happy he didn't have to wait to tomorrow he would have died. He pushed her legs farther apart then thrust deep and fast. She was gripping on his shoulder and wrapping her legs around his waist for her life as she ride Sasuke passionate roll coaster. She was moaning and licking her licking like crazy as he kissed all the part of her body. He gripping her hips as her ankle was dripping into his ass and trying not to come even though his balls were aching ready to let go. He was plunging his hips into her fast and hard. She was squeezing his cock and he almost lost it then but she came screaming. He gripped her waist tight and thrust twice more then came. He was sweating and breathing hard looking at her Sakura then pulled out throwing away the condom. He laid down beside her looking at her mess up hair and her puffy lips then he got hard again. He groaned running his hands down his face then she laid on his chest rubbing it and signed.

"Sasuke we have a problem"

"What kinda of problem"

"I think I'm gonna get addicted to having sex with you"

He smirked "That's not a problem"

She looked at him "Of course it wouldn't be to you since you're a guy"

He rubbed her back "We can test that theory"

"Your serious aren't you"

"Hn"

"Fine but I get to be on top"

"Not a problem"

She smiled think 'Just you wait I'm gonna make you love me'


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 **_**Caught**_

The following Monday morning Sakura was a little tired and sore from the marathon of sex the whole weekend with Sasuke and he left yesterday at 12 in morning which meant she had six hours before school started. Ino and Hinata were talking while Sakura laid her head on the desk then she felt a hand on her shoulder. She lift her head to meet blue eyes then frowned and laid back down.

"Go miss with someone else"

"But I know you're the only person who would know why Sasuke isn't here"

She lift her head looking around the room just noticing that he wasn't here. If she knew he wasn't coming she wouldn't have came so she decide to leave early she can tell the nurse that she doesn't feel good or that she hurting.

**Since when do you skip **

'I have no reason to stay here'

**How about to get your educating**

She got up slowly then walked out the class and went to the nurse. The nurse was nice and let her leave without asking questions. She went home and started the bath tub then stripped out her clothes getting into it. She moaned when the wet touch her aching thighs as she sat down then she grab some bubbles from the edge of the tub and poured it into the water. She closed her eyes then went farther down the water so all you could she was her neck and up.

Sasuke was about to go to school but go a text message from Naruto telling him that Sakura went home and he smirked then headed to her place. When he got there he looked for where she kept her spare key then opened the door. He put it on the table and looked for his pink beauty but didn't had to look far when he heard water then he smirked walking toward the bathroom. She let the door opened and she was in the tub with bubbles covering her beautiful body then he lean against the wall watching her waiting to see if she notice she had a visitor. She didn't and his cock pressed against his ripped when she started washing her breast then her hands went down to wash her stomach. He wanted to join her and he will but he wanted to know how long it would take her. Hopefully it won't take too long.

Sakura really missed Sasuke and she was curious as to what he was doing since he skipped school. Too bad she didn't have his number she bit her lip the next time she see him she'll ask him for it. She nodded then ran the wag down her neck and smiled. She ran her hands up and down her breast imaging Sasuke was touching them then squeeze her nipples. She couldn't hold the moan back then moved her hands farther her body and opened her legs. She rubbed her thumb against her fold licking her lips then thrust her finger inside her. She was getting really hot and her finger weren't doing what Sasuke did to her. She add another finger biting her lip then another and moaned but it still wasn't enough. She frowned at the thought of not being able to pleasure herself then shook her head she could did just wasn't trying hard enough. She could have fun without Sasuke and slid farther down the water then turned on the cold water with her feet. She turn the water off then grab her wag but her elbow hit the soap and it fell off the bathroom floor. She signed and reach to get for it but she saw something out the counter of her then looked up at the doorway. She screamed then tried to cover herself with the bubbles but couldn't hide the blushed.

Sasuke almost came in his pants at her little show. He walked over to her flushed body and smirked she was embarrassing but he had a feeling she was thinking about him as she touch herself and she didn't know how to pleasure herself. He got on his knee in front of the table and grab her hands pulling them off her face then smirked seeing all her body now that the bubbles were gone.

"Hey I enjoy your show"

She looked at him then looked down at herself and he tilt her chin up giving her a kiss. She gave him grabbing his shirt and pulled him closer then he moved her hands.

"Let's go to the bedroom" he said grabbing a towel and letting the water out the tub

"Sasuke are you gonna give me your number" she said standing up and holding her hand out

He hand it to her "I guess if you want it"

"Really just like that" she said grab his shoulder as she step out the tub

He grab her by the waist then pushed her against the wall "You're a bad girl Sakura you skip school"

"Are you gonna punished me"

"Since you missed school I have teach you something"

"What are you going tech me"

"How to pleasure yourself"

She looked at him for a long time hoping he was kidding but he wasn't he was dead serious.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 **_**I love you**_

Sakura sat on her bed nervously she couldn't believe what he wanted her to do and worse she was gonna actually do it in front of him. Technically she already did it in front of him but she didn't know he was there so it doesn't count. She signed as she walked for Sasuke to come into her bedroom then he finally walked in with stuff wrapped up in his hand and she couldn't see what it was.

"If your hungry we can go out to eat" he smirked then unwrapped what was in his hand and she swallowed seeing whip cream "I thought-"I'm the teacher"

"What are you-"Its what your gonna do"

He came closer to the bed and sat behind her with his legs on each side of her waist then took off his navy blue shirt. "There are 2 rules"

"I-"I'm the teacher" he reminded her "Rule 1 you must touch each part slowly" she nodded "Rule 2 you must give attention to all parts" she bit her lip but nodded anyways "if you don't follow the rules you'll be punished"

"What will-"No questions"

"Sorry"

"Rule 3-"I thought you said there only 2"

"They're my rules I can make them up as we go"

"Fine rule 3"

"You have to do what I say"

She looked behind her "But-" he kissed her running his hands through her hair and her nipples harden as he thrust his tongue into her mouth.

She started to put her hands on his shoulders but he put them on her breast then moved them up and down. She moan into his mouth then he let her hands go and whisper against her lips "Your not playing with your breast"

She started pulling on her nipples as Sasuke kissed her neck "Put one into your mouth" she blushed but did what he said "pull on your nipple with your teeth then suck on it" she was getting hot then he started licking and sucking on her neck. She moaned then he pulled away "switch breast and play with the other"

He went back to sucking on her neck and was having fun telling her where to touch herself while he worked on her neck. He wondered if she was wet then he smirked only one way to find out. He took her hand that was playing with her breast and put it between her legs then made her touch there. She was wet but he wanted her wetter and he thrust his finger along with hers inside her then a moan escape her lips. He kissed her ear then pulled on it and sucked on it. He smirked when she shiver with pleasure.

"I'm gonna removed my hand and your gonna keep moving your hand" she nodded not able to form words

He grab her breast and kissed her neck as she thrust her fingers farther inside her. He squeeze her breast then took one into his mouth and she moan licking her lips. Her head was spinning Sasuke mouth on her felt good and she knew she wouldn't be able to do much without him from the lack of her experience. She moved her fingers faster and deeper inside her then Sasuke moved his legs from around her. She glanced behind her and saw Sasuke taking off his jeans then watch him take off his black boxer briefs. She looked at his hard thick cock that was dripping and her eyes looked at his muscular body then she screamed coming.

Sasuke smirked licking his lips then grab a condom and the whip cream "Ready to have some fun"

"Can I do you"

He raise a brow then smirked and shrugged handed the whip cream to her. She smiled then put some in her mouth and he grab her arm kissing her. While he was kissing her he licked the whip cream from the counter of her mouth then pulled away licking his lips. She held the can in her hand looking at Sasuke body not knowing where to start then looked up at Sasuke.

"Don't know what to do"

"No I don't know where to start"

"5 second or I'm taking over"

He was on her knees as she signed then put some on his chest and licked it off slowly. Sasuke sucked in his breath he couldn't believe he let her do this to him. She licked all of it off and he couldn't take in more he pushed her on her back then opened her legs ripping the condom opened.

"Hey"

"I can't wait"

He picked her up laying her on her back and hold her knees then positioning himself at her opening. He thrust inside her and looked down at her flushed body then kissed her. She was sweet and tight as always then he thrust deeper and faster. She moan against his mouth and he was grab her hips as he plunge farther inside her. Sasuke rubbed her cheek and she wrapped her legs around his waist then moved against him. She kissed his chin then his neck and his shoulder. She bit his shoulder when he thrust harder and deeper then rubbed her breast against his chest. His eyes darken as he looked down at her then took her mouth and she wrapped her arms around his stomach. His pace increased but slowly teasingly and deep. Her nails dug into his back as her head went back and he pushed her legs farther apart for more excess then went faster as he buried his face in her neck. She screamed his name coming a second later and looked at him smiling rubbing his cheek then he change his pace. He came after 4 more thrusting and collapse on top pf her then move a moment later. He held her in his arms rubbing her shoulders and she laid on his chest then she yawned.

"I think you tired me out" she smiled closing her eyes "I don't care I love you anyways"

Sasuke froze and looked at Sakura but he didn't wanna wake her then he cursed her love would make things complicated.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 **_**Complication **_

Sasuke slid out of Sasuke bed gently not to wake her and got dress then stood in front of her mirror. Her falling for him wasn't what they made a deal with plus he didn't want her to fall for him. He signed then glanced at her and walked out her room. He didn't know what to do or say all he knew was he liked her and cared about he. Love-out the question. But now he knew her 'L' feelings how was he suppose to act around her. What if she breaks up what they have cause he doesn't feel the same way. What if-he shook the thoughts away then opened the car door and went home.

Sakura woke up to find Sasuke gone and she was disappointed but then he didn't say he was staying. She signed and got out the bed then took a shower. After putting on fresh clothes she grab the phone then dialed Hinata number.

"S-Sakura…giggle…H-hi"

"Are you ok Hinata"

"No….Yes"

"What going on"

"Naruto tickling me"

"Oh at least your having fun" she didn't mean it to sound dry

"Sasuke not with you"

"He left when I fell asleep"

"_Naruto stop it_"

"Since your business I'll-"No its ok I have to go anyways" Naruto said

"I didn't want anything really"

"So you don't wanna talk" Hinata asked

"No" Sakura lied

"If your sure I'll see you tomorrow"

"Yeah tomorrow" Sakura signed as she hung up the phone biting her lip and heard the front door opened

"Sakura" a soft female voice

"I'm in my room mom"

Her mother smiled then hand Sakura a big bag "Sorry I didn't call to tell you I would stay longer but I been busy"

"Don't worry I'm fine" she lied

"I got pizza"

"Ok"

Her mother looked at the bag then Sakura and Sakura signed opening the bag. Sakura was use to her mother leaving and telling she be back a certain time then come back another. Always to make it up to her she would buy things and give it Sakura hoping a gift would make things better. Ever since Sakura dad died her mother works a lot and forgets to be a mother to Sakura but since it been like this for a while Sakura just got used to it and does expect her mother to change.

"Whatever it is I'm gonna love it"

Her mother smiled "You always say that honey"

Sakura pulled out a pink I-phone, pink kimono, blue jeans with roses on each side and 3 pairs of heels in different shades of pink. "Thank you mom I love it"

Her mother smiled then walked out the room and Sakura heard her on the phone. She signed she really did like her gifts but then she always did and maybe one day her mother would-

"Sakura honey I love you"

"I love you too mom" Even though her mother said it Sakura didn't feel her mother love. Sakura got out the bed and walked into the living room "Hey mom are you see anyone"

"No" but her mother was flushed

"Me too"

"You met a boy what's his name"

"Sasuke Uchiha"

"That name sound familiar"

"Really"

"It on the tip of my tongue" Sakura put her pepperoni pizza on a plate then grab a coke and walked to the dinning room table "I remember I slept with a guy name Fugaku Uchiha"

Sakura drop the coke


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 **_**What**_

"Sakura don't just stand there" her mother said annoyed

Sakura blinked a couples time and picked up the coke bottle off the hardwood floor then put it on the counter. She got the mop then started mopping up the spilled soda and glanced at her mother.

"What the matter with you" her mother asked

She ignore her mother question and continued cleaning then frowned. 'My mother always does something that comes back to bite me on the ass'

**Like the time she slept with the neighbors husband**

'And couldn't play with the neighbors daughter anymore cause her mother said she won't allow a whore daughter to play with her child'

**Your mother never had boyfriends she had lovers**

"I ask you a question" her mother said with her hands on her hip

'I'm surprise as much as my mother sleeps around that I don't have siblings'

**Maybe she use condoms**

'Or maybe birth control'

**She could got her tubes tied**

'Or she just can't have anymore'

"Sakura Rin Haruno" (AN:// I don't really know if she has a middle name)

Sakura looked at her mother "What did you say"

"Your head always in the clouds" her mother shook her head "I ask what's the matter with you"

"Nothing" Sakura said putting the mop back

"If you weren't spacing out-"My mind just on other things" 'Important things'

Her mother narrow her eyes then nodded slowly "I've got another business meeting but I'll be gone longer"

"How long"

" A month or 2 I'm not really sure"

'Figures'

"Ok have fun" she said walking to her room

------------------------------------------------------

The following school morning Sakura sat at her desk playing with her pencil then stopped when Sasuke walked into the class and she grab his arm just before he reach his seat.

"My mom leave for 2 months"

He nodded then went to his seat and Sakura watched him confused. 'What's up with him I wonder. She shrugged and looked around the classroom then spotted Ino sitting on Kiba desk making out with him. Hinata walked into the classroom throwing her books on the floor then laid her head on the desk and Sakura raise a brow as she touch Hinata shoulder.

"Are you ok" she mumbled against the desk "I can't heard that" Hinata head turn Sakura way giving her a death looked and Sakura flinched then Hinata turn her head back. "sorry I asked"

Ino finally came over to them smiling and patted Hinata on the back "Wake up sleepy head"

"I would-"Hinata" Ino said shaking her

Hinata grab Ino wrist and brought Ino to her knees "I'm not in the mood" then let Ino wrist go and laid her head back on the desk.

Ino ran over to me "What's her problem"

"I don't know but just do what she say"

"I mean being mean is one thing but she didn't have to be abusive"

"I tried to warn you"

"When"

"You-"_**No talking**_"

I looked at Ino and she ran back over to Kiba then I got up deciding to ask Naruto what's up with Hinata. When I walked over to where he and Sasuke was he was talking while Sasuke looked like he wanted to choke Naruto.

"Naruto" he looked at me and so did Sasuke "what's wrong with Hinata"

"Nothing"

"Your kidding right"

"No"

"You didn't see what she did to Ino"

Him and Sasuke looked at Ino with her face buried into Kiba chest "No what she do"

"She almost broke her wrist and-" Sakura stopped when a thought hit her

She looked at Hinata and saw her arms around her stomach 'She cramping'

"Neither mind" Sakura said walking back over to Hinata

"She was fine yesterday" Naruto said

"Maybe you should buy her some strawberry yogurt"

He looked at me confused "Why"

"Yogurt always make her feel better"

"And what make you feel better" Sasuke asked

"Chocolate"

"And I thought you liked whip cream"

Sakura blushed thinking about memories of her and Sasuke with whip cream then Sasuke grab her wrist pulling her towards him. He kissed her thrusting his tongue into her mouth then pulled her into his lap and her put my arms around his neck.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 **_**Trying to avoid you **_

Sasuke pulled away from Sakura what the hell was he doing? He haven't decide what he was going do about the fact her feelings for him were stronger than his feelings for her. Too bad his damn body didn't care it just wanted to fucked her. Sakura looked at Sasuke confused and Sasuke had to come up with something quick.

"I wanted to save you to later"

She blushed as she nodded and went back to her seat then Sasuke signed. He sleep with her later then he do what he has been doing trying to avoid her to he come up with something to do about her loving him. Too bad he haven't came up with anything and he couldn't avoid her forever.

"Teme"

"What do you want dope"

"Do you think Hinata act that way because of me"

Sasuke looked at Naruto concern face and signed "Depends on what you did"

Naruto looked at his hands then glanced at a not so happy Hinata and groan at the thought of Neji kicking his ass. Sasuke stared at his best friend facial expression then looked at Hinata and back at Naruto smirking.

"I'm proud of Naruto"

Naruto looked at Sasuke confused "Why"

"You finally slept with Hinata" Naruto put his face into his hands and Sasuke hit him in the back of the head "Idiot you forgot a condom didn't you"

Naruto nodded slowly "It was my first time Sasuke and she-" he stopped swallowing

"She what"

"She had on this sexy outfit and I almost came in my pants but when I got her naked I lost control"

"You screw up"

Naruto nodded "What am I gonna do if she pregnant"

"How would I know I never had that problem I always-" Sasuke stopped remembering he didn't use a condom with Sakura recently

"Yeah I know don't rub it in Sasuke"

Sasuke didn't respond but did looked at Sakura he hope that she wasn't pregnant he would be able to handle a baby he still didn't know what to do about her love.

At the end of the day Sasuke looked for Sakura and found her talking to Hinata then walked over to her wrapped his arms around her waist. "Hinata hi"

Hinata narrow her eyes at Sasuke "Hi Sasuke"

"Don't mean to interrupt-"You can take her I was going home" Hinata said then walked away

Sasuke took Sakura hand and took her to his car then drove to his house.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 ****The Fuck then The Leave**

Sasuke didn't know why all of a sudden he started to get nervous and tried to hide it but he was having a little difficulty. He brought Sakura to his house to his room to fuck her senseless then end things. He swallow as he watched Sakura laying on her stomach on his bed with her chin in her hands and he got a good look at her breasts.

"Are you just going stare at me all day" she said sitting on her knees "I could give you something to stare at"

Sasuke watched Sakura put her hands behind her back under her tank top then slid her bra straps off her shoulder and held one so he could see. He looked at the white lace bra as she threw it at his feet then he look back at her to see her lend to one side. Her matching white lace with pink around the edge panties was on her pointer finger and she twirl it then threw and it landed on his shoulder. She laid on her stomach again then brought one leg to her shoulder and took off her black baby doll shoes. Her black tank top with pink roses was threw over his head but he caught then looked at her to see her nipples hard and ready for his mouth. He took a step closer to her but she shook her head then unzipped her black mini skirt and threw it in front of Sasuke. Sasuke looked at his beautiful naked blushing Sakura. He shook his head. Not his.

"Come on Sasuke or I'll start without" she said have kidding

He seen her masturbating before but only difference is she is she not in the tub. She crawled to the end of the bed and grabbed his arm then pulled him closer to the bed.

"Take me Sasuke what are you waiting for"

Sasuke pulled his blue t-shirt over his head then unzipped his dark fade jeans and took them off. After his boxer were off he climbed into the bed over Sakura then kissed her and she put her legs around his waist. She started rubbing her body up and down his then he groan grabbing her hips stopping her. Sasuke pulled away and went through his drawer then pulled out a condom.

"I wanna it to be slow"

"But I like when your fast"

He smirked he knew she did but she didn't know this maybe the last time he fuck her. He rubbed her legs then spread them apart and put on the condom. He lean forward as he position himself then thrust inside her and she moaned before he got all the way in. He grab her breast bring it to his mouth then took her nipple into his mouth as he moved slowly and gently against her.

Sakura frowned at him "Why all sudden slow Sasuke never wanted to be slow before"

He wanted to savor her body but he didn't like his slow movement either. Since he knew she would hate him he may as well give her what she wanted. He thrust fast then hard against her and she kissed him.

"Mmmm that's what I'm talking about"

He smirked and lift her leg then she wrapped them around his waist. He kissed her as she moved against him the same time he moved against her and he groaned.

'Damn why did she have to feel so good' Sasuke thought

Her hands were on his shoulder and moved through his hair as he thrust his tongue into her mouth then he moved his mouth to her neck. He thrust harder and faster then she tighten around. She was close. Sakura head went back as he sucked on her neck and he pulled on her nipples then she moan. She grab his shoulder then screamed coming and he moved her the hair that had fallen on her forehead. He kissed her templet to her forehead to her to her nose to her cheek to her chin then the cover of her mouth and finally her mouth. Sasuke put his hand under Sakura knee and thrust deeper then came.

"Sasuke-I"I know you love me" She looked at him confused "You said it the last time we had sex as she were falling to sleep"

"Oh" She didn't expect him to tell her he loved her but she hope he felt something for her besides just wanting to have sex with her. She force a smile and touch his cheek "So now you know what are you gonna do about it"

Oh how he wish he knew. Sasuke looked at her not knowing what to say or do but then he realize that she deserve better than him so he had to do the right thing for once in his life.

"Sakura listen-"I know you don't love me and I'm not asking you to"

"No its not that its I think you deserve better than me"

Sakura got out his bed 'Was he breaking up with her'

The bastard fuck you and now wanna call a quits

"Are you breaking up with me Sasuke"

"I still wanna be friends" Sakura bit her lip and grab her clothing "where are you going"

'She wouldn't cry in front of that bastard'

Why aren't you beating him up

"Doesn't matter"

She quickly dress and Sasuke got out the bed "Let me take you home" he said grabbing her arm

She slapped it away "Don't touch me"

He frowned but didn't touch her again "Look I didn't wanna end it this way"

Sakura pushed him "Why didn't you just break up with me why fuck me "

"Because I want you I just didn't want you to fall for me"

"Don't flatter yourself Uchiha I didn't fall in love with you because of sex"

He looked confused and Sakura walked out his room "Wait tell me"

"Fuck you Sasuke"


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 ****Bastard**

Sakura was pissed as she walked out of Sasuke house then stomp through the front yard and trip over a rock. She fell on her face and signed heavily getting up then grab the rock. She looked at his car then at the windows of the house debating where to throw the rock. Her phone rang and she went through her pockets then answer it.

"Hello" Sakura said cruelly

"And I thought I had a bad day" Hinata said

"I hate guys"

"You know Sasuke was only dating for some stupid bet with Naruto that ended 30 minutes ago"

Sakura gripped the phone then looked at the rock "So what your problem"

"I told Naruto I love him and he just looked at me then said me too"

"At least you got a me too"

"Me too means nothing if they don't mean it"

"Hinata hold on" she threw the rock at his car window then ran and started laughing

**FINALLY!**

"I heard glass-you didn't"

"The bastard deserve it"

"Your giving me ideas"

"Don't worry you can help with Sasuke plus ideas will help"

"Come to my house I have a dart board along with a picture of Sasuke and Naruto"

Sakura smiled "Sure I may be a while since I'm walking"

"I'll come get you"

Sasuke wanted to know to what made her fall for him but he wasn't going to ran after her to find out. He signed sitting on his bed then heard the front door slammed and knew it was Sakura. He wasn't surprise she was mad but he was surprise she didn't slap him for sleeping with her then breaking up with her. Sasuke went in the bathroom then took a shower and came back to his room drying off when he heard the sound of broken glass. He frozen for a second thing he image the sound and that it wasn't what he think he was. He dropped the towel then looked out his window and cursed. He whether she hit him then touch his car. He got dressed then ran down the stairs and went off side.

"What happened to your car little brother" he ignore his brother and looked at the damage done to his car "your car Sasuke"

"I pissed off a girl and instead of hitting me…" he let the sentence trail off

Itachi looked at his brother then just walked passed him and stopped just before walking into the house "Whatever your gonna do to the I wanted done by noon"


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**** Plotting **

Sakura send the slept at Hinata house but went back to hers to get clothes for school since she knew her mom was leaving and she had no reason to stay at home plus she didn't really want to be alone. As she was patching her things a tear drop on hand and she wiped them away then quickly finish when she heard the doorbell. She signed and walked to the door then stopped just as she reach for the knob.

'What if its Sasuke'

She knew it was Hinata because she not meeting her until 3 hours from now.

**What if it is**

She signed and turned the knob 'I hate that I don't have a peephole'

Ino pushed the door "What took you so long"

Sakura watched Ino and Kiba walk into her house with bags then put them on the table. "What are you doing here? What's in those bags?"

"I heard you and Sasuke broke up so I brought comfort food"

"Ino you I need comfort food plus how am I'm gonna eat all this food"

Kiba looked behind Sakura "Where are you going"

"Over Hinata house"

"Why the Hyuuga Manor?"

'I like Hinata better than you'

"We both going through the same thing"

"Naruto and Hinata broke up"

"No but they're pretty close"

"Wow" she hit me in the arm "why don't you tell me things"

I hit her back but harder "There's thing to tell" I walked into my room and called Hinata

"What's up"

"Meet me at the mall"

"What about your suitcase"

"You can get it out Kiba trunk"

She laughed "Ino and her comfort food"

"Yeah"

"Sure see you at the mall in a hour"

"Be by Victoria Secret"

"Victoria Secret?"

"Tell you later"

After Sakura convince Ino that shopping it what she need Kiba finally brought her to Konoha Mall and parked it then looked at them. "I'm going to GameStop"

Sakura found Hinata along with Hanabi standing in front of Victoria Secret then Ino glanced at Ino "Hi Ino"

"Hey" then she looked to see where we were at "I thought you were buying clothes"

"I am but why not have a few cute pairs of underwear"

They walked into the store was out in hour then head to Old Navy and spend 3 hours. After Old Navy Ino went and got Kiba then they went to the food court trying decide what they want. Sakura and Hanabi decide on pizza then got in line. Sakura glanced around and saw Sasuke sitting down with Naruto when someone tap her shoulder then she turn to meet pearl eyes.

"Nii-san you want pizza too" Hanabi said to Neji

"Hn"

"I didn't know you were here Neji"

"You next Haruno"

"Oh right" Sakura blushed and placed her order

'What's wrong with me'

**Neji**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 ****Jealous or Possessive**

Sasuke watched Hyuuga talk to his girl-no they broke up and she broke his car window. But they haven't even broken up for day yet and she was looking at some other guy.

"Sasuke don't break the fork" Naruto said. Sasuke looked down at his hand gripping the fork then relax his hand "you could just go over their and talk to her"

"Your trying to give me advice after what you did to Hinata"

Naruto glared at him "I'm working on it"

"I don't care who she with anyways"

"Really then you don't care that Neji arm is around her waist"

Sasuke looked over at Sakura and saw Neji arm around her waist as he whisper something into her ear then he saw her blushed. There was a crack sound that draw his attention back to the table then he heard Naruto laughed and he glared at him.

"I thought you didn't care" Sasuke stood and Naruto stopped laughing "where are you going"

"To get what's mine"

Sakura smiled at Neji when he pulled out the chair for her and sat down then he sat in front of her while Hinata sat next to her with Hanabi on the end table. "Thanks for getting my chair nii-san" Hinata said sarcastically

"Yeah nii-san" Hanabi said playing with her straw

"I'm helping Sakura out"

"Aw nii-san helping make Sasuke jealous"

"Since nii-san being nice can you buy me a ice cream" Hanabi said batted her eyelashes

"I already brought you lunch"

"Aw come on nii-Sakura get nii-san to do it"

Sakura smiled "I'm not doing anymore favors for Sakura until I get something in returned" Neji said

"What do you want Neji"

He didn't say anything but he did smirked "I'll tell you when we get to our house"

Sasuke walked over to the table just as they finish eating their lunch "Sakura I wanna talk to you"

"Sorry Sasuke I'm busy" she started to walk pass him but he grab her by the arm "let me go"

"I need-"Let her go Uchiha"

Sasuke looked at Neji "Mind your business Hyuuga"

Neji put his hand on Sasuke shoulder "Don't make me ask you again"

Sasuke shrugged Neji hand off then Neji turned Sasuke and Sasuke swung at Neji. Neji dodge and took a step back then took a step forward.

"Shoulda mind you business Hyuuga now I'm gonna kick your ass"

"Bring it Uchiha"

Sakura looked at Hinata who looked wide eyed watching Neji and Sasuke fight while Hanabi was cheering "Kick his ass nii-san"

"I should stop them"

"Don't get between them you might get hurt"

Sasuke swung to hit Neji in the face but Neji dodge it then Sasuke grab his wrist then Sasuke swung his other hand but Neji grab his other wrist too. Sasuke twisted his body then tried to kick Neji and Neji head butt Sasuke just before he kicked him. Neji let Sasuke go as he stumble backwards for a second grabbing his head but Sasuke ran at Neji then pushed him and Neji fell on the table.

"Sasuke stop it" Sakura said touching his shoulder

"Hyuuga doesn't want you he just using you"

"Actually he's not you"

Sasuke frowned and moved away from Neji "Whatever" with that he left

Sakura signed and held her hand out to Neji "Bastard" Neji said then spilt blood from his mouth

"Are you ok"

"Hn" he looked at Hinata and Hanabi "lets go home"

Sakura smiled and walked with Neji out the mall then to his car.

--------------------------

Late that night Sakura went into the kitchen of the Hyuuga manor to get a drank and she opened fridge then took a bottle of water. She closed the fridge and dropped the bottle when she saw Neji leaning against the counter then he picked up the bottle off the floor. She grabbed her chest and looked at Neji opened her bottle of water then took a drank.

"Hey Neji that's mine" Sakura said walking closer to him and reach for the bottle

He held the bottle over her head and she reach for it then he put it behind her back. "Don't play with me Hyuuga"

He smirked and put the bottle on the counter then she grab the bottle. Sakura took a drank and licked her lips then put it back on the counter. She turned around and looked at Neji who was standing right in front of her then he put his hands on the counter. He was blocking her and she couldn't move anyway but forward then Neji tilt her chin up and kissed her. She gasped in surprise and he deepen the kiss then she put her hands on his shoulder. Sakura kissed Neji back and lean into his body then he grab her by the waist.

'What am I doing'

Doing better than Sasuke

'But I love Sasuke'

Why not have fun with willing Neji

Sakura pulled away from Neji "I just broke up with Sasuke"

He kissed her again "So"

She grab his shoulder "But Neji"

"Just sex for the night no one will know but us"

"I don't know"

He grab her wrist and pulled her out the kitchen then to his room. He opened his door then closed it behind her and went into his drawer. Sakura sat on the bed and watch Neji take off his shirt then walk closer to the bed.

"Neji I haven't slept with anyone but Sasuke"

He kissed her again "Don't think to much Sakura forget Uchiha and let me pleasure you"


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21 ****Mistake**

Sakura laid on the bed looking at the ceiling as Neji kissed her along her neck as his hands roam along her body then she put her hands on his shoulder to push him away.

'Neji is very good looking but he not Sasuke'

Sakura pushed on Neji shoulder but he didn't move and fear overcame her then she started to push him as hard as she can. He still didn't move but he did grab her wrists with one hand then grab some a string from out the drawer by the bed.

"Neji stop I don't wanna have sex with you"

He looked at her "You don't know what you want"

She bit her lip 'How dare he tell me what I want'

**He just like another Sasuke**

Sakura moved her legs so they were on Neji side and he looked up at her with a smirked then touch her knees "I'll show you I'm better than the Uchiha"

He pulled her skirt down her legs and threw it on the floor then looked down at her body. She flinched when she felt Neji touch her inside her thigh then he pushed her legs apart and pulled her panties down her hips.

'No I can't let this happened'

She kick her leg out and she heard him hiss in pain then he grab her ankle." If you don't want me tied up your whole body you be a good girl"

She sat up a little then kneed him and he let go of her ankle then glared at her. He undid his pants and came back to the bed then grab both her ankles. He stood over her smirking then touch her cheek and turned her head away from him.

"You shouldn't fight me Sakura you just end up losing"

"You're a bastard Neji"

He turned her face toward him then he kissed her and she bite his tongue. She pulled on the string and brought her arms down turning her face then elbow Neji in the cheek. Neji raise his hand at Sakura then slap her and her eyes went wide.

She was stun for a second not believing he hit her then her reflects kicked in and she hit her head against Neji nose. Neji looked at Sakura a little shock then he brought his hand up to his nose and looked at his fingers seeing blood.

"You bitch"

"I told you No you shoulda stop"

He wiped his nose and smirked "I like a challenge"

He came at the same time his door opened and he looked over his shoulder then cursed when he saw Hinata with her arms cross. Hinata looked over at Sakura eyes wide then ran over to the bed and untied Sakura wrist.

"What are you doing nii-san"

"What does it look like I'm doing"

Hinata frowned and pulled Sakura out the bed "Leave Sakura alone or I'm gonna tell my dad" she smiled sweetly "night nii-san"

-------------------------------------------

Sakura decide to go home the following morning she didn't want to deal with another night with Neji. Sakura signed sitting on her couch wearing only a white t-shirt flipping channels trying to find something to watch when the door bell rang. She turned off the TV and got up then answer the door. She stood there shock that Sasuke was standing at her door then folded her arms and tap her foot.

"What are you doing here"

"Wanted to see you"

"Why"

"Can I come in"

"No"

He signed "Look I'm sorry I'm about what happened but don't you think we are even you -" Sakura started closed the door then Sasuke stopped it with his feet and grab her wrist.

"Let me go" she said trying to pull her hand free

He step closer to the door "Sakura I'm not good at apology, I'm trying to tell you I'm in love with you"

"Really…I don't believe you"

He grab her by the chin and kissed her then smirked when he saw her cheeks red. He rubbed her cheek "Can I come in or not"

She moved to the side and he walked in then she closed the door. He slammed her against the wall and she gasped then he kissed her. She kissed him back pulling on his shirt then he pulled his mouth away and he took it off. He put his hands under her shirt and lift her up then she wrapped her arm around his neck. He unzipped his pants then spread her legs and thrusted inside of her.

"Ah…Sasuke"

"Sorry I can't wait" he wrapped her legs around his waist "I'm gonna be fast and hard but I promise later I'll make it up to you"

She smiled and rubbed his cheek "I believe you"

He smirked then yanked the shirt over her head and looked at her erected nipples. He took one of her nipples into his mouth then thrust hard and deep. Sakura couldn't keep up Sasuke was moving to fast for her to keep up with his movement but she didn't care she didn't want him to stop. She tighten her arms around his neck as he pounded into her and he switch breast then bend her knees. She screamed as she came and her tighten around him plus not having her in 24 hours made him come to.

He lean his forehead against her and kissed her "Let's go to the bedroom"


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22 ****Making love**

Sasuke was his knees looking at her dripping folds that was the same red as her cheeks then he touch her. A soft moan escape her mouth and it made him harder then lean down. He kissed her on her folds and she moan louder then he thrust his tongue through her folds. Sasuke caught her hips as they moved against his mouth then held them in place and continued his licking. Her hands were going through his hair then her fingers tighten when he started sucking.

'He really good at this' she thought licking her lips

She let go of his hair and grab the sheets "Saasuke" he looked up at her to let her know he was listening "I wanna pleasure you too"

He pulled his mouth away then inserted his finger and she pushed her hips downward onto his finger. He added another finger and as he thrusted his fingers deeper his thumb rubbed her folds. Sasuke watched Sakura heard go back and her eyes closed then she came screaming.

Sasuke licked his fingers clean "You taste sweet" he said as he grab Sakura by the waist and lean down giving her kiss on the mouth.

She moan against his mouth as he rubbed his hard cock against her folds then he grab his cock in one hand then her waist with the other "No Sasuke my turn" she said she put her hand on his chest

"Later" she pouted and smirked as he thrust in her then her pout turn into a moan.

He moved her hair off her forehead and grab her chin then kissed her. He groaned against her mouth then pounded faster and deeper. He loved fucking her tight wetness. He loved that every time he touch her he knew she would be wet. He loved that anything he do would make her blush. He loved her. Sakura touched Sasuke cheek when she noticed his eyes were closed then kissed his chin and looked at her. He pushed her legs apart and thrust deeper and faster then he came. He lean his forehead against hers and kissed her then he pulled out of her.

A minute later Sasuke got out the bed then walked to the bathroom and turn on the shower. He walked back to Sakura room and grab her arm then pulled her down the hallway.

"Where are we going" she said

"Guess" he said

She blushed "You wanna take a shower together"

"Hn" he said as they walked into the bathroom

Sasuke opened the shower door then step in and adjusted the water. Sakura step in hesitantly she never took a shower with someone else. "I'm not gonna bite you but I am gonna fuck you"

Sakura looked into Sasuke eyes that were filled with desire and she knew he would fuck her then hesitation replace excitement. Sakura step closer to Sasuke and he grab her waist then pulled her into a hard kiss. Her hand went around his pushed her against cold wet tile wall. Sakura hard nipples pressed against Sasuke chest and his erection nudge her stomach while the water ran down their bodies.

"I don't think I'll get enough of you" he said kissing her mouth then shoulder

His thumb rubbed her folds and she gripped his shoulder moaning then she moved her hips. Sakura eyes were closed as the water spray hit her back and her face was buried his neck as he fingers stroke her. She whimper when he took his finger out but she moaned when she felt something harder and thicker then Sasuke grab her nipples. He pulled on them then took them into his mouth and sucked on them. Sasuke hands went under Sakura knees and thrust deeper inside her. Squeezing Sasuke shoulder Sakura pumped up and down on him them she came but she didn't stop her movements. She moved harder as her muscle contracting over and over but didn't stop until she came again. As she slowed down trying to catch her breath but Sasuke couldn't let that happened so thrust heavily in her and kissed her then she felt his hand between their bodies. He stroke in and out as his thumb rubbed her folds. She gripped his shoulder moaning as his thumb and cock went faster then she came screaming. His hands went on her hips and change his movement deep and hard thrusts then he finally came. Sakura rest her head against the tile wall as Sasuke pulled out her then put his hands under her thigh and picked her up.

"AH!" she screamed wrapped her arms around his neck "where are we going now"

"Kitchen I'm hungry"

Her eyes wide "Sasuke I'm tired"

He smirked "For food but then again the counter or against the cabinet door"

"Sasuke"

He kissed her then sat her on the counter and went through her fridge and made them sandwiches. After eating they watched TV and talked a little then went back into the kitchen.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23 ****Your back**

Naruto was mad that he had to not eat ramen for 2 weeks but Hinata promise to cook for him as long as he help with the baby. Naruto was at the store buying Hinata some pickles when he saw Sasuke with his arms around Sakura who was blushing then he tilt her face up and kissed her. Naruto signed and grab the pickles he and Hinata made up but she was still a little mad at him so he was still trying to make it up to her.

Sasuke help Sakura with her put her food in her fridge when he heard some come into her house then walked out the kitchen into the family room and stopped when he seen a older version of Sakura.

Sakura walked out the kitchen and her eyes went wide then she walked around Sasuke "What are you doing here mom"

"I live here honey" she said looking at Sasuke then she smiled "like mother like daughter you shoulda told me you were dating a Uchiha"

Sasuke looked at Sakura "What is she talking about"

"I dated your father" her mother answer

His eyes went wide then back to normal "I guess it didn't work out if he married my mother"

She smiled "We dated in high school-no we just-"MOTHER"

Sakura's mother looked at her "What is it honey"

"Why are you here you said you be gone for a few months"

"I realize that a good mother would never leave her daughter alone"

'Now she wants to be a good mother'

**She got some nerve**

"Your about 17 years late mother"

Her mother frowned but grab Sakura hands "So lets start over"

Sakura frowned this time "It not a game mom you can't start over"

Her mother let go of her hands "You being a ungrateful daughter"

"And your being-" she stopped herself before she said something she regret

"I'm what say it"

"No"

"Say it"

"No"

"SAY IT"

"NO"

"SAY IT"

"I DON'T WANT A SLUT FOR A MOTHER" Sakura covered her mouth after the words escape her mouth

"Is that what you really think of me"

Sakura signed "Mom I'm sorry"

"Is that how you see me"

"Its how you project yourself"

"What does that mean"

"You leave for months out of time we move from house to house cause a female complain about how your sleeping with their husband or boyfriends"

"Sakura honey do you see how good I look anyone would say that when their jealous of someone who is beautiful then them"

Sakura signed "So your staying for good"

"Until you graduate"

"That's next month"

"Well I guess you and Uchiha only have a month" she said then walked out the door

'She probably going to a club'

Sakura looked at Sasuke who had a shock look on his face then Sakura waved her hand in his face "Sasuke are you ok"

"Your leaving" was all he said


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24 ****Resolution **

_2 week later_

Sasuke was trying to come up with something that can get Sakura to stay with him or just here and not go off with her mother. He still couldn't believe that her mother slept with his father and he tried asking his brother about his father but Itachi would make up some excuse that he had to go. He got an acceptant letter from Konoha University and he wanted to celebrate it with Sakura but she hasn't been answering her phone. Around nine thirty at night and Sasuke just knocked on the door. Graduations is in 2 weeks and he needs to know where they're going from here.

Sakura didn't wanna ignore Sasuke calls but she need to get things straight with her mother. She was gonna be 18 soon and she doesn't have to be following her mother where ever she goes. Then there was Sasuke. She loves him with all her heart but she not sure about what's gonna happened to them after they graduate. She signed as there was a knock on the door and she walked out the kitchen to the door. Her mother was out again and probably won't be home until 3 or 4 in the morning.

The front door finally opened and stood Sakura in a pale blue tank top with green shorts. Sasuke pulled Sakura into his arms then kissed her and ran his hands everywhere.

'Damnit I missed her so much'

Sakura pulled away then closed the door behind Sasuke and turn to him "You shouldn't be here"

"I wanted to see you"

"I got that from your calls"

"I missed you Sakura" he said grabbing her arm pulling her towards his body

Sakura grab his arm "I missed you too but I haven't work things out with my mother"

"I don't want you to go with her"

"I'm not going with her"

He smirked then kissed her neck "Good"

"What are gonna do about us"

"I was going college here"

Sakura signed and grab his hand then sat him down at the dinning room table. "Do you expect us to be together after graduation"

He nodded "Don't you"

She smiled and nodded "Of course I do"

He pulled her into his lap "Then we good" Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck then kissed him and Sasuke rubbed her waist. "we got some making up to do"

Sakura giggled "All you think about is sex Uchiha"

"With you" he said grabbing her waist as he got out the chair then walked down the hall to Sakura bedroom "I got a accepted to KU" (Konoha University)

She squealed "Congratulation"

Sasuke place Sakura on her bed and took her tank top off "Thanks" He licked his noticing she didn't have a bra on then grab her little short and took them off.

Sakura tried to grab his shirt but he shook his head and grab her ankles then put her legs on his shoulder. He kissed her inner thighs and she moaned then rubbed his thumb against her folds.

"Sasuke"

He looked up at her "Remember I said you were coming by my mouth"

"I know but I wanna do that later" He smirked then licked her folds and she moaned "Please"

He used his tongue to part her then thrusts it in her and her fingers went through his hair. Sakura moaned and moved her hips toward his skillful tongue then tighten her grip on his hair when he started sucking. She protest when he stopped then looked down to see him take off his shirt and come back to finish what he started. As he licked her his thumb rubbed her folds then she moved her hands up and down her nipples as she watch him. Her back arched and her hips started moving against his mouth then she squeeze her breasts. He replace his tongue with his fingers thrusting them deep and kissed her stomach then ran his tongue around her belly button.

"Look at me Sakura" she clenched his fingers and moved thrust deeper "Sakura if you don't look at me I'll stop"

Her eyes half closed looked at Sasuke then he smirked at her and took his fingers out. He kissed her dripping folds and thrust his tongue in her then he felt her hands in his hair. Sakura never image anything or felt anything as good as it feels when Sasuke worked her body. She gripped Sasuke hair as she scream feeling herself coming and him swallow it then her heard giggling. Her eyes wide and pulled Sasuke arm then she grab the covers.

"Sakura sweetie don't worry have your fun with Sasuke" her mother smiled then giggle when a silver hair man kissed her neck "you know I am"


	25. Chapter 25

**Epilogue **

_**Graduation day**_

Sakura sat next to Hinata flushed and excited 'I can't believe I'm graduating today'

She tapped her fingers against her legs while Tsunade talked about how they made it this far, how she so proud of them, how some are going to college, work, military and etc. Sakura just wished she just shake their hand and give them their diploma so they can leave then go about there business. She smiled knowing what she and Sasuke were gonna do once they there graduated then her cheeks red at what they were doing before graduations.

_**Flashback 2 hours before graduations starts **_

_There was moaning and groaning coming from an empty room where graduation take places. Sasuke stopped rubbing himself against Sakura and pushed up her red dress then unzipped his pants. He pulled a condom out his back pocket then put it on and thrust inside her. They both cried out in pleasure then Sakura wrapped her arms around Sasuke neck and he wrapped her legs around his waist. He thrust deeper as her heels dug into his butt then thrust harder and faster. He gripped her hips pounded into her and she laid her head on his shoulders moaning his name then gripped his pale blue dresser shirt. She licked her licked and kissed his neck then started sucking on it. Sasuke hand went from her hips to her ass and he pulled her closer then they both cried out when Sasuke went deeper._

"_Do it again" _

_He did again and again and again until she came. Sakura pulled her face out his neck and took his face into her hands then gave him deep kiss. He kissed her back slamming her against the wall as her arms went around his neck then he slid his hands in the folds of cleavage and buried his face into her breast. Sakura moaned as Sasuke lick and suck on her nipples then neck. She rocked her hips against him meet his fast and hard thrusts then he kissed her. His movement change then the next moment he came._

"_Fuck we waited too long" he said leaning against her forehead_

_She giggled "We had sex yesterday"_

"_No we haven't sex in 2 weeks remember your mom interrupt us"_

_She started to say she was just at his house last night then she remember ever since her mother interrupt them everyone else has too. She signed then looked around for a clock and cursed._

"_What? What's wrong?"_

"_We have about 30 minutes"_

_He frowned "we haven't used an hour and half that fast" he looked at the clocked then cursed "I guess we have"_

_He pulled out her threw the condom away then he fixed himself while Sakura looked for her panties and he grab his gown from the chair. He smirked when he found her panties by the door and grab them then handed them to her. She blushed and thank him then put them on. He watched her put her legs in them then watch as she slide them up her legs and hips. Finally they were on all the way and she bend over and grab her gown then put it on. She grab her cap and purse then walked over to him. _

_He put his on then turned the tassel "Later I'm gonna spank you"_

_She blushed "What I do?"_

_He took her cap on and turned the tassel then put his arms around her shoulders "I don't need a reason"_

"_I have to tell you something do you wanna wait until-"Tell me now"_

"_Well…uh…" she pulled away from him and grab his hands "I'm pregnant"_

_He froze then looked at her stomach "You shoulda told me before I wouldn't have to waste a condom"_

_She started to say something but Naruto and Hinata appeared "Hey Sasuke and Sakura"_

_**Flashback ended**_

She frowned she didn't know if he was happy or mad. She knew she was happy and excited to give birth to Sasuke baby.

'I'm gonna be a better mother than my own'

**Screw Sasuke if he doesn't want the baby**

She nodded 'I don't need Sasuke to take care of the baby'

Tsunade finally started calling their names "Aburame Shino"

Shino roll stood up then Shino walked up the stairs and shook Tsunade hand. Tsunade smiled at him and handed him his diploma.

"Akimichi Chouji" Chouji smiled as he walked up the stair and shook Tsunade hand then she handed him his diploma.

After that the roll sat down when everyone in that roll got their diploma and the next roll stood doing the same thing then finally she got to the H's.

"Haku" he didn't smiled and he walked quickly but he did thank Tsunade when she handed him his diploma.

"Haruno Sakura" Sakura smiled and hugged Hinata then walked out the roll. She headed up the stairs and shook Tsunade hand then Tsunade handed her diploma. "Congratulation Sakura I'm so proud of you"

Sakura smiled "Thank you Tsunade" she said with tears coming down her cheek then walked pass her down the stair when she heard Hinata name.

Sakura watch Neji, Kiba, Tenten, Ino, Sasuke, Gaara, Naruto and Lee get their diploma then everyone stood up. Everyone took their hats off then threw it in the air while Sakura and Hinata jumped up and down hugging each other.

"Can you believe it we finish high school"

Hinata shook her head as she caught her breath "I don't know if jumping is a good idea for baby"

"Your probably right sorry"

Hinata smiled "Don't worry about it"

"Oh Hinata I forgot to tell you I'm pregnant too"

"Really?"

Sakura nodded and put her arm around Hinata shoulder as they looked for Ino "Hey bitches"

Sakura and Hinata smiled "Hey yourself "Sakura said

"Hi Ino"

"I'm going to this party later and I'm gonna get drunk then fuck Kiba in a his car"

Hinata and Sakura looked at each other "No thanks" Hinata said

"That not a lifestyle for a mother to be"

Ino looked at her two best friends "Which one ya pregnant"

They both raise their hand and Ino squealed "I'm gonna be aunty"

"Sakura their you are honey" Sakura looked to see her mom with the silver head guy "Come on lets go"

Hinata pulled away from Sakura and stood next to Ino "Bye Sakura" Ino and Hinata said

"Bye guys" Sakura turn to her mother "I'm not leaving with you"

Her mother frown "Don't be ridiculous honey"

"I'm not mom I'm staying her and doing my own thing"

"You can't be serious"

Sakura smiled "I am" she started to walk away but stop "Mom I'm pregnant"

Her mother eyes went wide then she signed "If you change your mind" Sakura mother pulled out a card from her 5,000 dollar purse "call me"

Sakura nodded and her mother left then she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and looked at Sasuke "Hey"

"I got you a present"

"What is it"

He handed her a small square navy blue box and she opened it then gasped. Sasuke got on his knees and took the ring out the box then put it on her finger. "Marry me Sakura Haruno"

Everyone else in the place also gasp and got quiet then Sakura blushed. She grab Sasuke wrist and tugged on them then he got on his feet.

She smiled then jumped into his arms "Yes yes I'm marry you"

He smirked and wrapped his arms around her then kissed her. Sasuke took Sakura hand in his when Ino and Hinata came out of nowhere.

"Let me see your ring "Ino said

"I'm so happy for you Sakura" Hinata said crying

Sakura held out her 3 diamond 2 gold carat ring out for her best friends to see then Ino frowned "How you get to be so lucky marriage and a baby?"

Sakura smiled "I'm just lucky I guess"

9 half months later Sakura gave birth to a baby boy name Sasuke Uchiha jr. and Hinata gave birth to boy name Naru Uzumaki. Ino and Kiba got engage while Tenten and Neji got married with Tenten now pregnant. Naruto and Sasuke in competition of who has the most kids.


End file.
